


I don't deserve you

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Foilshipping, Gen, M/M, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Some light, one-sided foilshipping.Vector reflecting on his feelings about Yuma





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to drag this on over from my tumblr(with a few edits)  
> It was my first(and thus far only) attempt at foilshipping.

Vector wasn’t sure when it happened, he wasn’t sure how it happened. In fact he wasn’t even aware it had happened until Yuma flashed him that dopey smile of his and everything inside him went to mush.

He was completely head over heels for him.

He hadn’t even thought he could feel those of things, for anyone. But Yuma, the way he laughed and smiled, he just melted and all words were lost to him. He’d spent so long not caring about anyone that he’d never expected to find his heart swayed by anyone. Let alone someone as kind hearted and gentle as Yuma, let alone someone he'd so deeply.

He wasn’t sure what was worse, feeling that way towards him, or the fact that Yuma could possibly return the feelings. It wasn’t fair, Yuma deserved better than him, better than a monster who’d betrayed his comrades, betrayed him. The way he’d hurt Yuma was unforgivable and yet, yet Yuma was the first to extend the hand of friendship to him after being reborn. The first to give him a second chance.

But why? Why do that for him when he clearly didn’t deserve it?

 

“Vector?”

Yuma shifted slightly where he lay on the roof beside him, his warm red eyes meeting Vector’s in the darkness.

“Hm?”

“You alright? You’re awfully quiet.”

Vector flashed him a grin, hoping to ease away Yuma's worry, “I’m fine, Yuma-kun. Don’t worry.”

He looked away quickly, turning his gaze back to the stars above, lest he meet those kind, gentle eyes for too long and melt again. It wasn’t fair, Yuma deserved so much better, and he didn’t deserve Yuma at all. 

Perhaps if he just pushed the feelings away, hid them at the bottom of his heart, maybe they’d go away and he’d stop feeling them. Maybe he wouldn’t have to subject Yuma to them either. He really didn’t deserve it after all. 

“It’s fine.”


End file.
